Thundercats Hannah the girl who is a tiger
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: The legends and prophecies foretold that these two tigers would be soulmates and that they would marry. They would destroy the monsters by killing the leader of the monsters.
1. Prologue

Prologue: birth of the hero couple

The tigers have been plagued by monsters for generations. The legends told by the forefathers when Thundera sent the tigers out to find new land that to the tigers two specail tigers would come into the world. These tigers would be in the hundredth generation. One was the child of the leader a son. While the other a daughter would be born to the leader's closest friend.

The legends and prophecies foretold that these two tigers would be soulmates and that they would marry. They would destroy the monsters by killing the leader of the monsters. When they share their first kiss of true love in the village they were born evil spirits that have been torturing the tigers would be banished from the village never to torment the tigers ever again.

It is said that the male would be orange and female would be white and they shall take in a child and then shall bear a very specail child both will become important to the tigers future. That is were the legend stops because the rest has been lost to time.

Today to the leader of the tigers Javan a son was born just like in every generation. He named his son Tygra. Javan loved his son very much. About week later to his good friend Caspin who was also a member of the council a daughter was born. Caspin named his daughter Tygalina. She was white just like her mother.

Both tigers were very happy. But the monsters came and attacked. Tygra now had scratch on his chin which would become scar on the left side of his chin. Javan and his wife didn't want to risk their sons life any more. So they decided to to take him to their allies in Thundera.

When they were close to the entrance of the city of Thundera they were attacked. Javan's wife was gravely injured while Javan's injuries were not that serious. Claudius who nearby came and helped Javan fight the unseen foes off.

Javan was concerned for his wife. His son was uninjured but his wife was badly injured.

Claudius took Javan and his family to the palace. The royal doctors took care of Javan's injuries and took a look at his wife's injuries. While Javan waited to hear what the doctor had to say he was trying to calm down his crying son.

"There, there Tygra it's alright." Javan said.

The queen came over and looked at Tygra. "He sure is a cute little cub." the queen said.

"Thanks, I just hope Sirbreina is alright." Javan said.

Claudius came up. "Why did you come here?" Claudius asked.

Javan explained the situation. "I see you were going to have Tygra be raised here until you are sure it is no longer dangerous." Claudius said.

"Yes," Javan said.

The doctor came out. Javan looked at him. "How is she?" Javan asked.

"I'm sorry, the wound was fatal she just died a couple minutes ago." the doctor said.

"Sirbreina no!" Javan said and started to cry. He held his son close. The king and queen tried to comfort Javan. He saw his dead wife covered. Javan was very upset.

Tygra's crying brought him to his senses. "Shush, Tygra it's okay daddy's here." Javan said.

Javan was trying to soothe his crying son. Javan now realized his son was hungry. The queen was watching. "Some of the midwives here are also wet nurses. I can get one of them." she said.

"That would be just fine," Javan said.

A bit later one of the midwives came in. She took Tygra and began to nurse him.

A little later the queen was holding Tygra. "You are such a handsome little tiger." she said. "No doubt about it you'll make fine leader of your village when you grow up." she said.

Then Javan made a hard decision he let the king and queen raise his son. They agreed to Javan's plan once there is no danger or when Tygra can defend himself he'll go home.

Once back at the village the others asked about Sirbreina and Tygra. Javan told them what happened about Sirbreina's death and leaving Tygra in the care of the king and queen.

Then the next day Caspin and Balina witness their infant daughter disappear.

The evil spirits sent her to earth where humans live. They cursed her they made her human. But the good spirits who were watching altered it so,during the day she will be human at night she will have her true form as a tiger from third earth. Only when she kisses her soulmate with kiss of true love where they were both born the curse would be broke and she will return to her true form.

At an orphanage in Minnesota the two sisters who ran the orphanage were up late reading. There was a flash of light and they went out to see what it was and saw a baby who seemed to resemble a white tiger cub.

The sister named Martha picked her up. She saw the necklace. "Tygalina what weird name." Martha said. Then checked the gender. "It's a girl." she said.

"She sure is strange but cute." her sister Ellie said.

"I think she needs a human name if she is going to live here with us at the orphanage let's name her Hannah after our grandmother." Martha said.

"Okay but we have to be careful about this." Ellie said.

As the sun rose the saw Hannah take the form of a human. They were shocked but when night fell later that day they saw her change back to her tiger form. "This must be kept a secret. Or Hannah can be in real danger." Martha said and her sister agreed.

As the years passed Hannah began to grow on earth with her curse. Ellie and Martha kept Hannah inside at night and alone in a room of her own. They told Hannah of her origins when she was 10 years old. They showed her the necklace they found around her neck when she was 16. Hannah knew something was different about her.

She never got to go to slumber parties, or go to camp like the other kids.

When Hannah was 17. Martha the one she felt like was her mother had died in a car crash. Now Hannah felt even more alone in the world.

Now that she was 21 she left the orphanage.

Meanwhile Tygra grew up with royal family of Thundera they never told him the truth of his origins by Javan's request to keep Tygra safe. Tygra soon became like a son to the king and queen. When Tygra was four years old he got a baby brother and lost his mother.

Tygra became close to his brother Lion-o even though they competed with each other they still cared about one another.

On earth Hannah was in forest then her necklace glowed there was a flash and she disappeared.

This is where our story begins.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Outside of Thundera two cat guards were watching. Then Hannah appear in a flash of light she was lying on the ground. One of them came up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Hannah sat up. "Yes I'm fine." Hannah said and looked at them. "Whoa!" she said.

"Calm down, who are you where are you from?" the other guard said.

"I'm Hannah, I'm from a small town in Minnesota on the planet earth." she said.

"Earth as third earth?" the cat asked.

"No, the planet where I am from is just called earth." Hannah said.

"I see and what are you?" the other cat asked.

"I'm a human." Hannah said.

"I never heard of humans." the first cat said.

"Maybe because they are native to my earth and not yours." Hannah said.

"Oh," the second cat said. "We better take her to the palace we need to straighten this out." he said.

The other agreed. "We need you to come with us to the palace." he told her.

"Okay I'll follow you." Hannah said and followed the guards to the palace.

Once they got it in they saw Lion-o was just about to get the sword of Omens.

"What's going on?" Claudius asked.

One of the guards explained what had happened.

"I really don't mean any trouble one minute I was exploring the forest the next there was this light and now I'm here." Hannah said.

Jaga listened to her story and thought there was something about this girl.

"It's alright, you are now our guest we will find out how to help you later." Claudius said.

"Thank you I'll try not to be a burden." Hannah said.

"What is in the bag?" Lion-o asked.

"Oh some of my stuff from the orphanage," Hannah said. "Books, my blanket, my favorite toy, my flashlight, my canteen, some of my clothes and some snacks" she said.

"I see," Lion-o said.

Tygra helped Hannah put her stuff away. Their hands touched they looked in each others eyes and blushed. They felt like they were meant to be together.

Then Tygra noticed something. "I think it's Grune." he said.

So the royal family headed out. Tygra allowed Hannah to share his ride animal with him. The rode out to meet Grune. They got off and met up with Grune.

Grune saw Hannah. "Hello, what are you?" he asked.

"I'm a human women named Hannah, I think you could use a mint." Hannah said. "Because your breath stinks." she said.

Grune looked at her and breathed in to his hand and smelled. He made unpleasant face. "First time anyone had got up the nerve to point something like that out to me." Grune said. "You sure are brave to talk to someone who is seems tougher than you. I got say kid I like your spunk." he said.

"Looks like you impressed him," Claudius said. "He's right you're pretty brave for a newcomer to the planet." he said.

"Thanks," Hannah said. But something about Grune bothered Hannah.

Later the sun was starting to set. Lion-o invited Hannah to come to the party but she refuse claiming parties at night bother her. Mostly because Hannah had never been out at night time. Mostly because of the way Martha and Ellie had raised her.

Lion-o accepted it.

Later Hannah ran into Lion-o and Jaga. "I didn't know there was another tiger here." Lion-o said.

"Lion-o, Jaga it's me." Hannah said.

"Hannah what happened to you?" Lion-o asked.

"This has been happening since I was a baby according to Ellie and Martha." Hannah said. "Everyday when the sunsets I become this." she said. "I don't know why but this why I don't go out at night, because of my form at night." she said.

"I thought I sensed you had curse on you. I know how to fix it once you kiss your soulmate in the place you were born then the curse will broken." Jaga said.

"Okay, but I don't want anybody to know yet." Hannah said.

Jaga gave her cloak to use at night time.

Once Thundera fell Jaga gave them time they need and Hannah Sunrise orchid tonic to use for healing. the next morning Lion-o, Tygra, Cheetara and Hannah headed out. Hannah saw living cat under some rubble. She needed help.

They lifted the rubble off her. Hannah gave her a drop of tonic. Now fully healed Pumrya went out to look for survivors and meet up with them later.

Joined by Wilykit and Wilykat they had to get going.

Later they were joined by Panthro. Now it was time to get the book of omens.

Lion-o and Hannah found themselves in the past in bodies of Lion-o's ancestor and one of Tygra's ancestors.

Once the mutiny succeed all animals were free and made it to third earth.

They now knew what to do.

Once gaining the spirit stone Tygra and Lion-o learned what it was like to share heart break. Now Tygra had a feeling that Hannah could truly be the one meant for him.

At night time Hannah made sure to stay hidden from the other. Cheetara soon found out her secret. "Don't tell anyone I don't want anything bad to happen." Hannah said.

"Hannah we can help you." Cheetara said.

"I know but I don't know I have been running from this for so long and I had been raised like this because of it." Hannah said.

"Don't worry everything will be alright." Cheetara said.

"Thanks Cheetara." Hannah said.

Later Lion-o, Tygra and Hannah discovered the tiger clan's village. The tigers were so happy the prince had returned after being take to Thundera long ago.

Javan had to talk to his son about it. "Son I did it to protect you those monster had plagued us for generations, and I think it was those same beasts that killed your mother when we were headed for Thundera." Javan said.

"My birth mother?" Tygra asked.

"Yes your mother she was badly wounded. The doctor in Thundera's palace tried to save her, but she died shortly after arriving. If I could have gone back in time I would have done anything to stop that tragedy. I only did it because I loved you and I missed you ever since." Javan said.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." Tygra said.

Later Javan told Hannah and Lion-o about the legend and why the monsters are after Tygra.

"So that is why they are trying to get Tygra, they don't want that to happen." Lion-o said.

Later that day Hannah talked to Javan told him about her tragic childhood living in a orphanage in room all by herself because of something that happens to her at night and never getting adopted and losing the one person she thought she could call her mother.

"I'm sorry Hannah, but what happens to you at night?" Javan asked.

"I think tonight is the night I let you all know." Hannah said.

Later when the sun began to set. Tygra saw Hannah come up. "Tygra I have been keeping a secret. I was afraid to tell but now I should." she said.

Now that the sun had set Hannah changed and now she was a white tiger.

The other tigers gasped. Caspin came up and so did Balina. "Tygalina?" they said.

"How did you know the name on the back of my necklace was my real name?" she asked.

"How do we know? Your our daughter!" Balina said.

"The evil spirits made you disappear as a baby." Caspin said.

Tygalina hugged her parents.

Then monsters attacked. Tygra fought them. Tygalina saw a broken stalagmite and kicked it to Tygra. He used to impale the leader of the monsters. The monsters turned to dust and blew away. Then Tygalina and Tygra ran to each other then kissed.

Light shined around Tygalina. "NO!" the spirits said. Then they disappeared now banished from the village.

The sun rose and Tygalina saw she was still in her tiger form. Tygalina was happy to be back home and with her soulmate.

The other Thundercats came into the cave and saw Lion-o, Tygra and Tygalina. They told them everything and apologized for taking so long.

Later that day they held a wedding ceremony for Tygalina and Tygra.

It was a happy occasion.

To be continued.


End file.
